


hold back

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Oikawa wants some peaceful time alone with his cute sous chef boyfriend.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	hold back

**Author's Note:**

> leaning into that "i don't know what to do with a fic situtation" problem with "restaurant au" as the answer again finger guns

“Tobio~ can you come into the office?”

Oikawa waves down Kageyama from garde manger where he was showing one of the new cooks how to set up the station. 

“Yes, Chef!” Kageyama excuses himself and comes as he’s called, ducking into the office with Oikawa at his back. 

Oikawa locks the door behind them and is quick to catch Kageyama before he can venture any further into the room. He guides him against the door, pinning him gently with his hands on his hips. He grins.

“I just wanted to have a little private time with my cute sous chef.” Oikawa coos. 

Kageyama huffs. “There are newbies I have to train, you know.”

“And you can do that in a minute. I haven’t seen you in a while, you know we live really far away from each other, don’t you? I hardly get any time alone with you before 2am.”

“...That’s...that’s true...”

Oikawa nuzzles Kageyama’s neck. “This won’t take long, I have plenty of duties to get to too, you know. I’m not just slacking off.”

Kageyama puts his arms around Oikawa’s waist. “Didn’t say you were.” he grumbles.

Oikawa chuckles. “Of course not.”

Silence falls over them for a few moments; what in reality is very short feels like eternity to them. Any alone time is precious and they soak it up whenever they can. They usually just wait for the chance. This time, Oikawa decided to forcefully take it.

Oikawa sighs. He pushes Kageyama’s headband out of the way and kisses his forehead. 

Kageyama falters. “H-hey, what was that for?”

Oikawa hums. “If I kissed you for real then could you really hold back, hm?”

“Yes? We’re at work.”

Oikawa groans and squishes Kageyama’s cheek. “ _Ugh,_ you’re supposed to say ‘no way’!”

Kageyama swats at Oikawa’s hand and rubs his cheek. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you find me irresistible? Clearly.” Oikawa says. “So you could be a little more disappointed that we can’t kiss at work like we do off the clock.”

Kageyama furrows his brow. “But kissing at work would be--”

Oikawa rolls his head back with another groan. “Would be irresponsible and inappropriate, I know! Jeez, who do you think you’re talking to?”

“The guy who wants to kiss me.”

Oikawa pinches both of Kageyama’s cheeks. Kageyama, with a shocked “ACK!”, pulls at his hands to get them off of him. Oikawa grins at him as he pinches a little harder. 

“Yeah? Well this guy who wants to kiss you only wants to kiss you even more, you frustrating little--”

_Knock knock!_

“Chef?” Ah, one of the newbies--the one Kageyama was training. The knob jiggles. “Should I...come back?”

Oikawa releases Kageyama and smooths out his t-shirt. “No, no! One second!” he calls back. He unlocks the door, has his hand on the knob, but he leans into Kageyama’s ear. “I could hold back, but I don’t know if I would want to,” he whispers.

Kageyama, cheeks flushed, announces he’s going to the freezer as soon as Oikawa opens the office door and flees in that direction. Oikawa and the newbie watch after him. 

“U-uh, is something wrong?”

Oikawa smirks. “Nope, nothing at all! What did you come to ask me?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
